


BBTAG Protag Group Chat

by DatLAG



Category: Blazblue : Cross Tag Battle, Persona 4, Under Night In-Birth (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I love bbtag fight me, M/M, Meta, Walking In On Someone, its not very shippy I just want them to bond, protag bonding, text fic, they need more interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Ragna : I really feel like letting my dumbass brother kill me right nowHyde kid : Ur exaggeratingRagna : i saw so much fuckin tongue in such a short time i wont be able to eat food without havin ptsd anymoreRagna : and bitch i saw a lot of messed up shitWeapon Freak : Food can give you PTSD ?Ragna : hav you tried Noels cooking ?Ragna : believe me it fuckin can





	BBTAG Protag Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> High five to crystal-meloetta12 from tumblr who said their interactions gives them life so here we go !  
For those who don't know BlazBlue or UnderNight (u probably know RWBY) :  
Ragna loves to curse and he goes around with a giant sword (which's actually a scythe) and he has the craziest family problems ever, he saw the biggest amount of messed up shit out of the 4 and he's the oldest (27-29 i think). Very angry but fatherly (cooking is a hobby of his). Gives nicknames. Has called a character "butt floss". Only fear : ghosts.  
Hyde is the most normal of the 4, he's like Yu he's in his second high-school year and he has the most OP sword named Insulator which can literally kill gods and immortals. He's chill but overwhelmed. Has spilled his idendity as the Insulator holder out of stress to a villain. "Why is it so complicated !?". Just wants a normal life.

**Group Chat; Host : Ragna**

Ragna : fuck

Hyde kid : don't start a chat just to curse

Hyde kid : ever heard of manners

Weapon Freak : that's kinda rude.

Ragna : fuck ur manners just saw the yu kid doin some shit

Ragna : wtf

Hyde kid : what did he do ?

Ragna : i just saw him tonguing the shit out of the headphone kid

Ragna : srsly wtf

Hyde kid : oh

Weapon Freak : what's tounging it out ?

Hyde kid : kissing very hard to be short don't search

Weapon Freak : does that mean they're together ? I didn't know !

Ragna : we'll now i know fuck

Hyde kid : by headphone kid you mean Hanamura right ?

Hyde kid : ooooooh that's what the partner buisness is about

Hyde kid : well good on them

Hyde kid : kinda brutal way to know but eh won't be the weirdest thing i learn

Ragna : I really feel like letting my dumbass brother kill me right now

Hyde kid : Ur exaggerating

  
Ragna : i saw so much fuckin tongue in such a short time i wont be able to eat food without havin ptsd anymore

Ragna : and bitch i saw a lot of messed up shit

  
Weapon Freak : Food can give you PTSD ?

  
Ragna : hav you tried Noels cooking ?  
Ragna : believe me it fuckin can

Hyde kid : murder weapons aside

Hyde kid : why are you so freaked out ?

Hyde kid : just 2 dudes makin ou

Hyde kid : yeah i would be freaked out a bit

Hyde kid : but not by this much

Weapon Freak : It's a weapon ????

Weapon Freak : whre is it

Hyde kid : it was a metaphor calm

Ragna : wtf do they think theyre doin

Hyde kid : don't tell me ur not ok with those relationships

Ragna : if I wasnt i would've killed a lot more people

Ragna : but there are FUCKIN PLACES FOR THAT STUFF

Ragna : NOT IN THE FUCKIN CORNER LOBBY

Ragna : what if someone walked in

Ragna : oh yeah I FUCKING DID

Ragna : I thought the kid was smart

Weapon Freak : I think he's smart.

Weapon Freak : he doesn't have some kind of Xtra awesome weapon but he can fight without any

Weapon Freak : You gotta have some skills to do that

Hyde kid : maybe it was urges ?

Ragna : urges ?

Hyde kid : i have an instable af god killing weapon in my right arm i know a lot about uncontrollable urges

Ragna : and i have an instable af god killing weapon AS my right arm i know a lot more about uncontrollable urges than you do you wimp

Hyde kid : touché

Hyde kid : but you didn't have to put the wimp part

Hyde kid : who are u, Linne ?

Ragna : leave me out of your lovers quarrel

Hyde kid : WE ARE NOT A COUPLE

Hyde kid : WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT

Weapon Freak : you did say she lives in your house

Weapon Freak : and that you cook for her

Hyde kid : BUT THAT'S

Hyde kid : oh shit said like that it make it sound like we are a couple

Hyde kid : but that's the same for old man Wald and he's more like that really weird uncle

Ragna : shit you can cook ?

Hyde kid : well duh

Hyde kid : that's like vital

Ragna : kids grow up fast

Hyde kid : and what do you know about cooking

Ragna : i cook

Weapon Freak : You are the last person I expected to know how to cook to be honest.

Hyde kid : yeah kinda

Ragna : shut up its relaxing

Ragna : for once i cut things that aren't people

Hyde kid : what

Weapon Freak : Speaking of cut

Weapon Freak : Can i see your weapon

Weapon Freak : pls pls pls pls pls

Ragna : Blood scythe ?

Ragna : fuck no

Ragna : that shit's dangerous

Ragna : if you cut yourself on it it steals your life

Ragna : and its mine for fuck sake

Weapon Freak : and Hyde can you show me yours

Hyde kid : NO

Hyde kid : it's super unstable

Hyde kid : one wrong move it rips the EXS out of you

Hyde kid : and a lot of people really want it out of my cold dead hands

Weapon Freak : say it like that i want to see it ever more

Ragna : ok nope

_Weapon Freak was banned from group chat_

Hyde kid : what i'm going to say is gonna be so mean but good decision mister bloodedge

Ragna : anyway im gonna call the other kid

_Yu joined the chat_

Yu : I expect it's about "that".

Ragna : damn right

Ragna : now why in the hell were u makin out with heaphones THERE

Yu : My apologies.

Yu : I checked that we were alone.

Yu : But i guess we weren't.

Ragna : I'm not exactly hard to spot you know

Ragna : and i was in the middle of fighting that terumi bitc

Ragna : oh that little shit

Ragna : I'm cming back in 2 minutes the time i destroy a bitch

_Ragna left the group chat_

**Temporary host : Hyde**

Hyde : so you and Hanamura

Hyde : ur huuuuh

Yu : not really.

Hyde : what do you mean ?

Yu : When we leave this place we forget about what happened.

Yu : Or at least for us Persona users. The memories are trapped in this dimension.

Yu : That's what Margaret told me.

Yu : sorry Margaret is someone I know she knows about that sort of stuff.

Yu : So I

Yu : somewhat took advantage of the situation.

Yu : I'm sorry.

Hyde : huuuuh ok

Hyde : but he didn't strike me as what could be ur type or whatever

Yu : At first he might seem like a bubly idiot,

Yu : Once you get to know him he's a godsend.

Yu : He did so much for me in my toughest times

Yu : So it just... happened.

Yu : I can't really explain, I'm bad at this sort of stuff.

Hyde : nah i see somewhat what you mean.

Hyde : sometimes stuff just happen whether you want it or not

Yu : I sense a lot of weight in those words

_Ragna joined the group chat_

**Host : Ragna**

Ragna : ok I killed a fucker and read your chat i get it

Ragna : but for the love of amaterasu can u please DO THAT STUFF IN BETTER PLACES

Ragna : ur lucky I was the one who saw that who knows what would have happened if some more """""instable""""" people walked in ?????

Ragna : and srsly i know a lot of messed up people

Yu : That's a fair point.

Yu : I'm sorry.

Ragna : just dont do that again

Ragna : and tell that to headphones

Ragna : the dude is gonna meet trouble

Yu : What do you mean ?

Ragna : keep him the hell away from terumi

Ragna : hes just his type of people he likes to mess up with

Ragna : just stay away from the green haired bitch

Yu : Gotcha.

Yu : I appreciate the warning.

Ragna : dont thank me

Ragna : i just want that fucker to shut his filfy mouth and die

Ragna : same to u kiddo

Ragna : STAY AWAY FROM THE GREEN HAIRED BITCH

Hyde kid : huh ok

Hyde kid : you kinda remind me of some type of

Hyde kid : how can I put it

Yu : You remind me of my uncle.

Ragna : ur what

Yu : My uncle always look out for people, but he's very strict about security.

Yu : but he still gives me freedom.

Hyde kid : yeah like a tough father figure

Hyde kid : and you can cook too ur really like a dad

Yu : You can cook Ragna-san ?

Hyde kid : actually can you cook Narukami ?

Yu : Yes. I like cooking.

Hyde kid : hey we can all cook ! That's kind off a weird coincidence

Ragna : waitwait a sec

Ragna : "like a tough dad"

Ragna : wtf

Ragna : wait

Ragna : do i really giv off that impression ???

Yu : Yeah.

Hyde kid : kinda.

Ragna : oh shit

Ragna : is that why the kaka kitties wont leave me alone

Yu : Kitties ?

Ragna : nothing just some human-cat kids from my world dont think about it

Hyde kid : actually Narukami can I ask something

Yu : Sure what is it ?

Hyde kid : Why are you so nice ????

Hyde kid : You are way to friendly for such a situation

Yu : why shouldn't I be ?

Yu : We're all in the same boat.

Yu : and social links are importants.

Ragna : social what now

Yu : I draw power from the bonds I share with others.

Hyde kid : ooooooh is that the "persona" stuff ?

Hyde kid : its stronger with friends ?

Yu : In short yes.

Hyde kid : that's kinda neat

Hyde kid : its like summoning a ghost with the power of friendship

Ragna : oh fuck

Ragna : its not a ghost right

Ragna : RIGHT

Yu : No.

Yu : It's a physical representation of the previously reppressed and darkest part of my subconscious.

Ragna : oh good

Yu : Are you scared of ghost ?

Ragna : FUCK NO

Yu : Ok. I won't ask.

Hyde kid: damn you were a badass

Hyde kid : but that image is kinda destroyed now

Ragna : shut ye mouth

Ragna : im gonna beat up someone im going

_Ragna left the group chat_

**New Host : Hyde**

Hyde : he totally fled

Yu : Indeed.

Yu : I'm being called in too.

Yu : See you later.

Hyde : ok.

Hyde : see you on the battlefield I guess

**Author's Note:**

> I like them bonding  
Ragna would totally act like an old dad to the younger ones. Listen to the old man, he saw some shit. And the 3 guys can cook actually, that's a super neat coincidence !  
I know it's not very shippy but i just want interactions ok ('''^^)


End file.
